Collision warning systems are becoming more widely used. In general, collision warning systems provide a vehicle operator with knowledge and awareness of objects or vehicles within close proximity so as to prevent a collision with those objects. Current collision warning systems are unitary in nature in that they only warn the operator of the vehicle containing the collision warning system of a potential collision. A sensor located on a vehicle, upon sensing an object generates an object detection signal, which is communicated to the operator of that vehicle.
Vehicle restraint and brake systems are designed to assist in mitigating the effects of a potential collision. A typical driver requires about one second to recognize a potential collision and responsively activate brakes. Often, however, when drivers activate brakes during imminent crash conditions a full amount of braking pressure is not always applied. Early activation and full application of brakes are therefore key requirements for collision avoidance or closing velocity reduction.
Pre-impact warning and brake assist systems (e.g. panic brake systems) have been introduced in the automotive industry for improved safety. Existing panic brake systems are activated when the action of the driver on the brake-pedal is considered a panic-braking situation.
Vehicle controller decisions to fully activate brake systems are generated as a function of driver initial application of the brakes. However, different drivers have different braking characteristics and nuisance panic braking activation can occur. A method to rapidly activate and tailor warning and brake-assist systems to the driver may therefore reduce nuisance panic braking.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an advanced pre-impact driver response feedback system to improve reaction time and decrease the probability of a collision occurring while reducing nuisance panic braking.